In the display technologies, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display is commonly regarded in the industry as a third-generation display technology after Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) due to its advantages such as lightness and thinness, autonomous light-emitting, fast response, wide viewing angle, rich color, high brightness, low power consumption, high temperature resistance and the like.
The existing OLED display mainly performs light-emitting under control of current, and its light uniformity is controlled by a corresponding current. When an actual product adopts the optimized a pixel circuit in the related art, non-uniform display problems such as an OLED light-emitting element being not dark in a dark state and being not bright in a bright state still occur.